I'll wait for you, I promise you
by DeborahLandslide
Summary: Quinn ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il lui arrive... Quinntana!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de "I'll wait for you, I promise you" le titre est tiré des paroles de la chanson Lucky de Jason Mraz. Toute mon inspiration pour cette fiction me vient définitivement de cette chanson que j'affectionne particulièrement lorsqu'elle est chantée par Dianna Agron et Chord Overstreet (a). Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, enjoy !_

_Deborah._

* * *

**I'll wait for you, I promise you.**

**-Je suis sûre que tu plairas beaucoup à Sam. **

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant le miroir haussa les épaules et réajusta sa robe. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le reflet de la glace qui laissait apparaître un visage d'ange, des cheveux blonds comme le blé coiffés en chignon laissant quelques mèches se faire la belle et deux perles vertes brillantes.

**-C'est dommage que Finn ne t'ai pas invité à sa soirée. Tu fais quand même partit du Glee club, **dit la blonde en s'asseyant aux côtés de Santana.

La brune haussa les épaules avant de tourner la page de son magazine. Effectivement Finn avait invité tous les membres des New Direction ce vendredi soir à l'exception de Santana avec qui il ne s'entendait pas du tout. Seulement Quinn et Brittany ses deux meilleures amies avaient protesté mais en vain. Même Mike avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu d'accrochage avait approuvé la décision du géant.

Quinn s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Certes Santana pouvait être la pire garce du monde quand elle le voulait mais Quinn savait au combien la latine avait été touchée par leurs comportements. L'exclure comme cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la relation entre elle et ses camarades, Rachel Berry en est la preuve. Après avoir reçus deux fois par jour l'incontournable boisson collante du lycée McKinley pendant toute la semaine, la diva s'était retrouvée enfermée dans les toilettes du lycée une journée entière jusqu'à qu'une élève de première année n'entende des pleures en provenant d'une des cabines.

**-De toute façon ce sont qu'une bande d'incapable avec Berry et Baleineau en premier plan,** railla Santana.

Quinn émit un mince gloussement avant de se redresser pour ne pas froisser sa jolie robe. La jeune blonde avait insisté pour qu'elle et Santana passe l'après-midi toutes les deux et que la brune l'aide à trouver la tenue parfaite pour espérer séduire le jeune blond malgré que Santana lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien puisque de toute façon elle était très belle en toutes circonstances.

…

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Quinn et Sam s'étaient lancés dans un petit jeu de séduction. L'alcool aidant fortement Quinn à se lâcher n'étant pas dans son tempérament d'avoir ce genre d'attitude dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle se laissa traîner jusque dans un canapé où étaient déjà installés Blaine et Kurt. Kurt s'amusait à faire rebondir les boucles de l'ex Warbler sous les éclats de rire de celui-ci. Brittany était assise sur les genoux d'Artie, Mike faisait virevolter sa petite-amie Tina sur la piste de danse improvisée pour l'occasion, Finn et Rachel se disputaient une énième fois, ou plutôt la diva lui reprochait des choses insignifiantes et il y avait Puck. Le pauvre s'était fait larguer deux jours au paravent par Lauren et apparemment il ne s'en était pas remis puisqu'il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles entre deux gorgés de Vodka.

Le regard de Quinn fut vite interrompu, Sam venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Au premier abord la cheerios fut surprise d'une telle initiative de la part de Sam puis elle se laissa finalement faire. Après tout c'était ce dont elle avait espéré de cette soirée, se rapprocher de Sam et de pourquoi-pas avoir l'exclusivité sur lui.

Un gros bruit les fit sursauter, la musique s'était arrêté et les lumières éteintes. Une petite tempête s'était abattue sur Lima ce soir-là et les fusibles venaient apparemment de disjoncter.

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,** lança Finn.

**-Santana,** murmura Quinn.

Ses parents n'étant pas là du week-end, cette dernière se trouvait toute seule chez elle. La blonde se leva brusquement du canapé sous l'étonnement de Sam qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn réagissait d'une telle façon. Quinn se tourna finalement vers lui et s'excusa avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui plut bien évidement au garçon qui en oublia de la questionner.

La jeune Fabray frappa à la porte des Lopez. Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête à cause du temps menaçant de dehors. Après avoir attendue quelques minutes que Santana lui ouvre, en vain, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

**-Je te jure que tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller à…**,Santana regarda son écran de téléphone,** trois heures du matin… Quinn Fabray !**

Soudainement Quinn se sentit stupide. Elle ne savait pour quelle raison son esprit l'avait poussé à se rendre chez la brune puisque en vérité Santana n'avait à vrai dire peur de rien ou du moins on cherchait encore.

- **Je… non excuses-moi.**

Puis Quinn raccrocha et rentra chez elle en se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction. Et d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de vouloir protéger Santana depuis quelques semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey :) _

_Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre, un peu court comme le premier mais c'est surtout pour mettre en place l'histoire. Je promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus long, du moins je l'espère ! _

_Lili: merci pour ta review ! Et malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas dire précisément quand est-ce que je publierai les prochains chapitres à chaque fois. Mais j'espère pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre toute les semaines à peu près._

_Meg1287: voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _

_Lys: voilà le chapitre deux ! _

_Ladies Of CM: effectivement le chapitre était un peu court, tout comme celui là mais je voulais situé à peu près les sentiments de Quinn et de Santana s'en vraiment trop en dévoiler. Oui pauvre Quinn mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Santana ? (A) Merci de ta review ! _

_Spannaquinntana05: Et bien voilà la suite est posté ! Oui Quinn est trop mignonne comme ça, je l'a voyais bien se préoccuper de San sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ahah._

_Merci pour vos petites reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! _

_Deborah. _

* * *

Trois jours venaient de passer et Quinn n'avait toujours pas l'intention de reparler de l'incident de la dernière fois. Lorsque Santana lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprise pourquoi elle l'avait appelé dans la nuit Quinn avait tout simplement feint la question en prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elles se reverraient plus tard.

- **Hey Q !**

Sam. La blonde se tourna lentement, un sourire crispé aux lèvres qu'effaça rapidement le blond en écrasant ses grosses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré le fait que les deux jeunes protagonistes soient réellement en couple depuis la soirée de Finn, Quinn pria intérieurement pour que personne n'eue le temps de voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. La blonde voulait faire une annonce officielle au Glee club avant que tout le lycée ne soit déjà au courant de la chose et ne commence à inventer des rumeurs non fondées qui apparaitraient dans le Popotin News et qui, selon elle, lui vaudrait une chute de popularité.

- **Sam, on avait dit pas de démonstration dans les couloirs du lycée. **

Le garçon la regarda d'un air étrange avant que Quinn ne finisse par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez explicite.

- **Pas avant de l'avoir annoncer au Glee club**, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Si tu veux on pourra leur chanter une chanson**, proposa Sam.

- **L'élection du roi et de la reine de promo commence demain, on ne peut pas attendre la fin de la semaine pour leur annoncer. **

Sam haussa les épaules avant que Quinn ne file comme un courant d'air.

La sonnerie venait de donner le début des cours et la blonde retrouva les vestiaires des cheerios pour l'entraînement. En arrivant, elle ne vit que Brittany qui se débattait avec son uniforme qu'elle avait fini par mettre à l'envers. Quinn rigola doucement avant de lui venir en aide et de lui demander pourquoi Santana n'était pas présente. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle était déjà dehors à courir parce que Sylvester l'avait retrouvé par terre accroché au mollet de Lauren Zizes. Cela n'étonna pas grandement Quinn qui laissa de nouveau sortir un petit rire connaissant parfaitement sa meilleure amie.

Quinn se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue et rattrapa Santana qui était à deux doigts de vomir se tenant les côtes pour ne pas flancher et finir dans un brancard direction les urgences.

- **Alors Lopez, on a fait des folies ce matin ? Apparemment Zizes t'as foutu une belle raclé d'après ce qui circule**, lança Quinn sarcastiquement.

- **Tu dérailles Fabray, c'est moi qui lui ai refait le portrait façon Lima Heights Adjacent.**

- **Je pensais que cette histoire avec Puck était terminée ?**, ne put s'empêcher de demander Q.

- **Oh mais elle l'ait ! C'est juste que cette brute n'ait pas supporté une première défaite et a voulu que je lui en remette une, **répondit la latine avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

- **Je sors avec Sam. **

La blonde n'avait pas prévu de le lui dire de cette façon mais cela lui avait échappé lorsqu'elle avait repensé à cette histoire avec Puckerman. Cela lui avait fait ressentir une espèce de sensation étrange qui s'y prêtait à de la possessivité et d'un autre sentiment que Quinn ne serait définir. Décidemment elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière-là avec Santana.

De son côté Santana resta muette face à cette déclaration. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quinn lui annonce qu'elle et Sam était désormais en couple surtout qu'elles s'étaient vues le week-end et que Quinn ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ça.

Quinn essaya de décrypter le visage de Santana mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude.

Le coach Sylvester siffla pour marquer l'arrêt des tours de terrain et arrêta par la même occasion la discussion entre Quinn et Santana. Sue commença son long discours interminable remplit de reproche bien loin des problèmes de la latine.

- **San, ça va** ?, demanda discrètement Brittany à l'intention de Santana.

La brune hocha doucement la tête mais Brittany n'était pas dupe et compris rapidement que Santana n'allait pas bien du tout. Il ne suffisait pas d'être un génie pour comprendre que les larmes que retenait la latine n'étaient pas à cause des tours de terrains qui l'avait fait souffrir. La grande blonde lui attrapa le petit doigt pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et reporta son regard vers le tableau des consignes comme si de rien était pour ne pas trop attirer le regard curieux que Quinn abordait à cette instant.

Très vite après l'entraînement Santana s'était précipiter hors des vestiaires pour rejoindre sa vielle mustang qu'elle avait garé à quelque mètre du lycée. Quand elle fut à l'intérieure, la latine se laissa aller. Sa tête s'appuya contre le volant et elle laissa éclater un râle de sanglot qu'elle contenait depuis plusieurs minutes. Les larmes défilèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, ses épaules se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et son cœur martelait contre sa poitrine. Elle voulait crier au monde entier toute sa colère mais rien ne sortait au fond de sa gorge à part des sanglots étouffés par sa respiration saccadée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi démunie, triste et vide qu'à cet instant.


End file.
